Ezio Is Persistant
by kittycat9240
Summary: Ezio wants to give Altair swimming lessons. Naturally, Altair refuses. So disaster strikes for Altair when Ezio and Malik begin plotting together.


'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Oh, _pleaaaaase!_ '

'No!'

'Why _noooot?'_

Altair glared at Ezio. He was lowering his voice sadly, and giving Altair his deadly puppy dog eyes look.

'Because.' He folded his arms.

'Because you're scared?'

' _No!_ '

'Yeah. You're scared.'

'I'm _not_.' Altair quickly looked away, feeling a blush creeping onto his face.

'Yes, you are.'

'No I'm not.'

'You are.'

'Honestly, you two are no better than children.'

Altair looked up and breathed a small sigh of relief. 'Malik, do me a favor and throw him into the river.'

'At least _I_ can swim!' Ezio chirped.

'Shut up, Ezio.'

Malik couldn't hold back a smirk. When it came to anything that had to do with water or swimming, Altair was like a stubborn ten-year-old.

'Come on, it will be _fine._ I'll be there. Why are you so scared anyway?'

'I am _not scared.'_

Malik chuckled. 'He is right; he is not scared of water.'

'Thank you,' Altair growled.

'He's terrified.'

Altair shot him a death glare, before turning to Ezio with the same look. 'I do not care what you say. I am not going swimming with you.'

'Would you go swimming with Malik, then?'

' _No!'_ Altair was becoming frustrated now. 'He can't swim either.'

Malik looked offended. 'I can swim with one arm, you know.'

'No, you can't. It's impossible.'

'Just like it's impossible for our leader to stop being scared of water.'

Altair blushed deeper and pulled his hood over his eyes to hide it. He then started to walk away.

When Altair was out of earshot, Ezio turned to Malik with a mischievous grin. With a smirk, he whispered something into Malik's ear.

Malik's grin grew. 'Perfect.'

The day was warming up, and the sweltering sun beat down on Jerusalem. Most people stayed indoors, unable to face the heat. Altair, however, preferred to seek a shady spot. He wandered up and down the city, trying to find somewhere secluded and sheltered.

Finally, he found a large rock overlooking the sea, sheltered by a willow tree. Altair sat down and sighed, hanging his feet over the edge of the water.

'Didn't I tell you he would!' Ezio chattered excitedly.

'Quiet!' Malik hissed. 'Or he'll hear us.'

They both eyed Altair's boots, hanging an inch from the water's surface. Even Malik could barely stifle his giggles at the outcome of this.

They swam, quietly, underwater, towards the boots. Both were almost out of breath, but they suspected that they would have just enough time to do this.

'On the count of three,' Malik whispered, doing his best not to create too many bubbles. 'One, two...three!'

Both Assassins reached out, grabbed Altair's boots and tugged. Hard.

Altair gave a startled shriek as something grasped his boots and pulled him into the water. He felt that familiar panic form inside him as his robes became soaked with water, his weapons weighing him down heavily.

Then, he caught sight of Ezio. He grabbed the younger Assassin's robes and clung to him for dear life, shaking and shivering.

Malik had to cram his mouth with seawater to stop himself bursting out in laughter at the terrified Altair. Altair did _not_ take kindly to being laughed at.

'Get off me!' Ezio grunted, trying to shove Altair off with a look that said, 'This was not part of the plan.'

'I'll d-d-drown!' Altair whimpered pathetically, still clutching Ezio's robes desperately.

'You know, you're actually pretty cute when you're scared.'

'I am not scared!'

How could Altair even deny being scared at this moment in time?

'Well, you're hanging onto me for dear life, you're squirming and I can feel you shivering.'

Altair blushed, and this time his two friends could see it clearly. 'I'm cold. What would you think if you _dragged_ me into the water suddenly?'

'It's sweltering, Altair. I've been in the water twenty minutes and I am not cold.'

'Shut up, Ezio.'

Ezio snorted at Altair's defiant voice. He still refused to let go of Ezio's robes.

With difficulty, Ezio swam out deeper, until the water came up to his neck. 'Alright then, keeping holding onto me. Have it your way,' he relented.

Altair's smirk of satisfaction had barely crossed his lips when Ezio suddenly dived underwater.

Panic and fear completely engulfed Altair when he was entirely surrounded by the substance that terrified him the most.

Ezio would not rise to the surface, ignoring Altair's desperate pleas. He was forced to let go of the younger Assassin's robes. But being so deep, and unable to swim, he could not keep himself up. He didn't realize that he could stand up in the water.

Malik approached. 'Come on, Altair, why are you so scared?'

In response, Altair clung to Malik like a feeding leech. 'Take me back,' he begged. ' _Please.'_

'It's only a little water.'

Altair whimpered and clutched Malik.

Even he had to admit that it was hilarious how terrified Altair was of water.

'Fine, we'll go out.' He would have loved to stay in longer and watch Altair, but he couldn't do it to his friend. 'Ezio, we're going back!' he yelled.

'Aww.' Ezio stupidly muttered the obviously disappointed sigh. Altair glared at him.

When they reached the shore, Altair suddenly turned, and struck both Malik and Ezio heavily in the stomach, knocking them down.

'What the hell?' Ezio gasped. Both were as startled as they might have been if a once completely calm horse had suddenly reared and bucked.

' _That_ was for dragging me into the water,' Altair growled. He then kicked Ezio in the ribs.

'Ow!' the Assassin yelped.

'And that was for saying that I was scared.'

'You were, though,' Ezio muttered. He quickly held his tongue for fear of being beaten further as Altair glowered at him.

He then began to walk away.

'What about Malik? He said you were cute when you were scared, too!'

'I know.' Altair had an evil smile on his face. 'I'm going to mess up his Bureau.'

Malik got up immediately. 'Oh, no you _won't_!'

'Try stopping me.' Altair quickly scaled a building and was soon out of sight.

'I swear I will drown you with my own hands, Altair!' Malik yelled furiously. 'He _always_ does that!'

Ezio smiled. 'If he does, we'll mess up his face.'

'How?'

'More swimming lessons.

 **Author's Note**

 **Lool. I love picturing badass Altair clinging to Malik and Ezio, whimpering, in the ocean. I also picture Malik as someone who likes keeping his bureau clean. Altair seems like the type of person who would ruin it on purpose.**


End file.
